


Only Ahtohallen Knows

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Jack Frost is Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: The guardians only had four members for a very long time until Jack took the oath.Jack became part of a team, a family after being alone for 300 years.In which Pitch Black has not been defeated, but has been playing a very, very long game.History has been altered. Memories are missing or deeply suppress. Manny finds cute mice on his moon that like to eat cheese and whey.Who or what is missing and why?In which only Ahtohallen knows
Relationships: Jack Frost/Katherine (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Nicholas St. North/OFC Mrs. Claus Holly, past Jack Frost/Elsa, past Jack Frost/Vanish aka Baby Tooth, past Nicholas St. North/Elsa
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and I can't wait until we get to Arendelle! *laughs*

Jack Frost was perplexed but he couldn’t help himself. He peeked around the tree trunk again at the young girl in the yellow jacket who was ice skating gracefully. Her auburn hair sparkled gold as the sun set on her. She started to turn towards him and he ducked behind the tree, feeling flustered and foolish. 

Knowing Jamie was going to get out school very soon for the Christmas holidays, Jack leaped up and let the wind catch him, shouting, “To Jamie’s house wind. Twiner, let’s go.” Jack found himself talking to his staff like it was alive, which was ridiculous. But what did he know? But that name flickered something to life in the dead wooden staff. A small blue glow barely visible started to flicker and grow throughout his staff.  
**  
After he got back from school for the Christmas holidays, Jamie was in the kitchen taste testing the Christmas cookies that his mom was baking. He glanced at his sister, Sophie who was covered in frosting. She was jumping around chanting bunny around the kitchen table and under it. 

“Mom, why did you say that Jack Frost was just an expression?” Jamie asked meaning to for a while after meeting Jack Frost the first time last spring. He looked up Jack Frost on the computer and came up with multiple sources of conflicting information. What interested him the most was the differences of the tales. Old Man Winter cracked him up though. Winter was late that year after the Battle of Burgess as the guardians called it, he only saw Jack a few times, but enough to keep believing in him. He wasn’t just an expression. Jamie believed it. 

His mom looked up from frosting the snowman cookies to look like Olaf, Frozen was all the rage in her house. “Because it’s one I heard from my family for years and other people. My great grandma, Ana Mary, I’m named after her, had dementia slipping into her younger years once in while. After her big brother past, she took my mom’s hand and insisted Jack Frost was real. She bopped my mom’s nose teasing her gently by telling her don’t let Jack nip your nose. Because he was cheeky like that. My mom, your grandma said that her mom in all her childhood stories never mentioned a Jack Frost at all, in fact their house used to be by that lake that’s by town that was moved from Transylvania at the turn of the century. So I assumed that Jack Frost nipping at your nose was just an expression honey.” 

Seeing her son’s crestfallen face, Mary Ana put the cookies into the oven, set the timer and turned to Jamie. Mary Ana held out her hand and pulled him and Sophie to her bedroom where she kept the family history albums. She pulled out the one that was on the bottom and started to carefully flip through the pages. Then she gently took out a hand drawn picture of a lady turned away on one side, and a couple on the other. 

“I want to show you something. I used to laugh at this picture that my great uncle Jack drew before he died. I always thought it was him and his wife playing dress up but he insisted it was other people. One of them, he insisted was Jack Frost.” Jamie spoke excitedly in sync with his mom at the name Jack Frost.

He carefully took the brittle paper and peered at the drawings. A small signature was there which was hard to make out, with the caption, “Katherine and Jack Overland Frost (Ardelean)” and “Katherine” on the other. The lady’s picture brought a flush to Jamie’s cheeks even if he was puzzled by the beak? In the upper left hand corner. He just started to notice that girls were pretty and it still flustered him at times. 

“We, we are related to Jack Frost’s family!” Jamie jumped around excitedly. His mother smiled at her son’s imagination. Mary Ana never had it like he did. Her belief when she was a child was small. Mary Ana was always more practical. After staring at the pictures for a while, Jamie suddenly started to pester her with more of the family history. Luckily the cookies did not burn, but it was a very, very close call. Without Sophie demanding cookies, well it would have been a longer day then it was.

She let Jamie keep the drawings but in a plastic cover since he was so interested in the family history. As she wrestled Sophie into bath time, which Sophie gave a merry chase even to the deck of the backyard. Over the wails of her youngest Mary Ana didn’t notice Jamie outside and start to talk to thin air, waving the drawing excitedly. Mary Ana, did notice that Jamie was outside without a coat and covered in snow. There was a dent in the snow that she assumed that Jamie made. 

“Jamie! It’s time to go! Get in here and get ready to go to the library for Mother Goose day!”

Mary Ana sighed as her child shot by her so fast she swore she felt a breeze. Oh how she loved her kids, but have alone downtime was great as well. The bathroom escapes did not count, since they always did find her.

She was quite upset to discover that Jamie misplaced her family heirlooms. Gave them to Jack Frost indeed! What a tall tale. She hoped that he found them soon. They were precious to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BdPfJ9xAanl/?taken-by=heybilljoyce -Katherine 
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/rise-of-the-guardians/page/blog/remembering/J8zr_7QoTduWv1QkVLJ8J6Y6rldeRVqP26 - Katherine and Jack


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know what’s going on North. I feel like I’m missing something or someone. I feel an ache that I don’t understand. At least something is not right. My memories aren’t complete.” Jack choked out turning towards North, who looked at the newest guardian who had a distressed look on his otherwise always cheerful face. 

North frowned, crossing his arms and stared at Jack who started pacing and freezing everything that moved. At the rate Jack was going the workshop would freeze in minutes. “What do you mean? You got your memories back Jack.” North gave a slight flick of his fingers towards the elves that were frozen to the floor, once freed they all fell down in heap.

Jack Frost came to North in a rush of wind and frost through a open window in the kitchen. The elves burnt Nick’s Christmas cookies. They really should just leave the baking to the Yetis. The workshop was covered in frost and it started to drip over everything. To save his work until Christmas, North dragged Jack to his private workshop, the elves peeking in out of curiosity until North slammed the door on their faces, just after Jack slammed his staff on the floor creating a crazy looking snowflake. The elves scattered in a panic. The Yetis were already well out of Jack’s range tending to Nick’s precious cookies. North’s eyes widened in surprise, he knew that snowflake.

“I did, I have, I do but it turns out I had a brother named Jackovich, and Mary’s first name was Ana!” Jack stopped to catch his breath, leaning on his staff, not noticing the blue white flickering on the frost. “Did you know I am related to Jamie?! My first believer?” 

“Why did you come here and not go to Tooth? She’ll know more about memories then anyone. Or at least almost anyone.” North pointed out, the snowflake still fresh in his mind, thinking bittersweet memories of his first love, his wife. “I could look up the children you mentioned in my books, but Tooth would be faster.”

Jack just shook his head. “I don’t know. I just felt I needed to be here. Jamie had pictures of these people and me. As I said, Jamie is part of my family. He’s a descendant of Mary, I mean Ana. Her nickname was Flee. Apparently my sister has a lot of names.” Jack’s smile of amusement faded as his voice grew softer, almost a whisper, like in shame “I, I can’t go to Tooth, not how I took my memory box the last time.” 

Jack looked out the window, embarrassed at the next thing he said. “Besides, Vanish is driving me crazy. I can’t think around her.” Jack trailed off thinking of Vanish’s pretty eyes, the same soft violet of her big sister. Her soft feathers when she jumps on his back from behind and hugs him tightly. His cheeks burned from the kisses he got the last time he went to visit. Baby Tooth grew up to be as beautiful as her big sister. It was strange that she grew though. Very strange. She was more like Tooth then the other tiny tooth fairies. That is he thought it was Baby Tooth, he hasn’t seen her for a while since Vanish appeared. 

He didn’t notice that he let go of his staff and North had to grab it to keep it from falling on the floor still not noticing the flickering blue white on the frost. Then he used it to get that far off slightly dopey look off Jacks’ face as he chuckled at the flustered immortal teenager by tapping Jack’s head. 

North felt a tickle of magic coming from the staff after he tapped Jack’s head. It felt like his own. Like when he started building and working on magic with, a white haired long bearded fellow appeared in his mind and quickly disappeared as quickly. 

Jack turn to North who was holding Jack’s wooden staff and staring at it with a strange expression after he tapped Jack. “Ow. North! What’s wrong?” Jack ask as North inspected his weapon carefully. Jack rubbed his head easing the pain of being whacked with his own weapon even if he tried to get it back from North who was playing keep away right now.

“I made you this staff. It has a name.” North finally said shoving the staff back towards Jack. He didn’t remember ever making the staff, but it had his well honed magic embedded in it. He didn’t tell Jack about the mysterious man. Jack was right something was wrong if he couldn’t remember that. 

“Twinetender. How did I know that?” Jack asked as he took back his staff and jumped back in surprise as the staff took on the form of a man.

North’s eyes grew wide exclaiming. “I sent you to Jack to help him. I made you out of a willow tree.” He spoke the words but didn’t understand them. A girl with with auburn hair and gray eyes smiled happily up at him, it was a different face from his first wife. But the feeling of love that came with it was of a strong friendship. It was his first friend, but he couldn’t remember her name. It teased him, like a great idea that still needed to breathe. He was her brother not by blood but by bond. It was as strong as a bond as his mentor the old man but he couldn’t remember anything besides that.

Twiner bowed low and transformed into a bow and then back into a staff falling to the floor. The pictures Jame let him borrow fell from Jack’s hoodie as he leaned over to pick his staff, which was giving him a slight headache from the shock of the discovery and Twiners fast paced gabbing. Who would of thought the staff would be so talkative? Jack felt a headache from all the discoveries and the twig talking. Twiner was a chatterbox but stopped talking when it realized that it was harming Jack and eased back in silence. Making Jack’s headache slowly ease, making him feel better.

North picked up the hand drawn photo of two people holding hands walking away. It was of Jack and an unknown, but beautiful woman or girl. North couldn’t tell but he had a strong suspicion that it might be the girl of his memories. He turned it over. The other side of the picture was a more intimate image of the same woman but turned away with crystal teardrop earrings showing much of her bare back, with a huge bird beak near the top of the picture. 

“Katherine.” North breathed turning flushing red at the bare back. He had a sister, well by bond but not blood. His magic sang with the clarity of this thought, unrealized or unhoped despite the feeling of family love until now. His first friend, Katherine became his sister. He had more family. The feeling that he had earlier that something was wrong became stronger. He knew where to go to get answers, but he needed the other guardians to come too. His gut feeling was firm on that. Perhaps bring some of Tooth’s teeth boxes as well.

Jack turned to him, still turning the idea that his staff had a name and history around in his head. “What did you say?” he asked, not understanding what North said. North was already strolling out of his workshop and lit the guardian beacon in a certain way to say he was coming to visit them, issuing orders to the Yetis. His wife would understand. She loved to play Santa Claus when she could. Nick loved his Holly. He paused for a brief moment in walking towards his armory, but added a few daggers to his waist, to go with his blades he almost always wore. The gold otherworldly sword that changed it’s form at will, was humming, stayed where it was at. He needed to keep Manny’s dad’s sword safe. It wasn’t time to have it yet. Wait, how did he know it belonged to Manny’s dad?

Shaking off the questions that didn’t have any answers at the moment, North bellowed, “Phil! Ready the sleigh for Mrs. Claus. We go and gather the guardians. Then it’s off to Ahtohallen.” He took a few of his snow globes for quick travel. 

Jack lit up with a smile, he knew that area. Arendelle. “Elsa?” Jack asked. “You know Elsa? Knew?” He had a kick knowing that Elsa and her story was told on the big screen. She looked way better in white though. He hoped that story would be told. Maybe even he would be in it! His cheeks flushed in confusion. His heart felt like it was being tugged at the bittersweet memory. Elsa’s beautiful smile was a sight to see, faded as it was. 

North turned and looked carefully at Jack, who squirmed at the intense stare, not know what to think of it. North grinned and laughed heartily throwing up a snow globe picturing his destination in his mind. The snow globe smashed into the ground and opened as North commented. “So you’re the young punk who my Elsa kissed first. Well ice does call to ice.” North’s face softened. “My wife was quite lovely.” North stepped into the whirlwind before he could see Jack’s gobsmacked face. He missed his great grandchildren. He grinned he couldn’t wait until he saw them again. It was past time to visit and with company to boot! Little Anna would hold on to the sandman for dear life. North chuckled he couldn't wait. 

Jack’s brain broke as he walked numbly behind North. He kissed, well to be honest with himself, Elsa kissed him first. He was so confused he went away for a year. But came back and had a nice relationship with her. It was a short term relationship because of his need constant need to move on. Elsa was the longest relationship he had that he could remember It was during his first time as Jack Frost, he learned a lot from her from frost to ice to how to be so lonely to bring joy. 

He went away for a while, forgetting about the passage of time, like Peter Pan and came back too late to start again. He still ice flowered her grave when he could. Part of him was still drawn to Elsa, gone that she might be. Women were so complicated. Feelings and who he is drawn too. He blushed as he thought of Vanish and Katherine? as he walked into the snow globe portal after North. He carefully placed the picture of himself and Katherine back in his hoodie. His face flushing purple as he found himself memorizing her bare back, of what he could see as he put it away. Feelings blah so frustrating. 

North looked at him, feeling very amused and slightly protective of Katherine. Jack was a good one. But North couldn’t help needling Jack one last time before they snow glowed completely to Bunny’s warren. “Thanks for helping Elsa’s kissing skills. They might prove useful in the future.” North laughed loudly as Jack turned away in deep embarrassment and tried to enjoy the short ride that dumped them a few feet up in the warm air of Bunny’s warren. He didn’t know that he aged up to 18 when he was talking about Elsa. North noticed but didn’t say anything because when he looked again Jack was back to being younger.

Jack groaned and flipped off into thin air hoping to avoid the river as they slammed into the warren with a small thump. He came up from the dye river sputtering covered in a multiple colors. It’ll take ages to get the colors from his hoodie and pants now.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine sighed as she skated to the edge of the pond and took off her ice skates switching to her winter boots. As she walked back into town she was cautious and wary enough to go into the shadows and denser treeline. A grown woman about 22 came out of the woods at the edge of town. It wouldn’t do for anyone to know that Katherine Oergose could change her age from 12 up to 25. 

As the new children’s librarian in Burgess, she had to keep a low profile, the early and night ice skating was risky at best. She liked to see the moon and the stars if clouds weren’t blocking them. It made her safe, in a bittersweet way. As she went into her small house and started getting ready for the day, she wondered about her life. She woke up 300 years ago with a petrified pitch black stone statue of a butterfly book complete with glasses on the butterfly’s face. She nicknamed him Mr. Qwerty and he lived on her fireplace mantle. 

After her shower and changing into fancier work clothes then normal, she smiled as a soft honk and a flutter of a baby goose landing heavily on the kitchen counter as she stirred cream into her coffee. The goose looking at her with wide eyes, begging for breakfast. She found an egg in part of the clearing she woke up with, and hatched it. She named the goose who seemed to grow and change with her, Kailash. Kailash was her only steadfast companion throughout the lonely 300 years without her memory. The only thing she could recall that she loved books and had a good writing hand. 

As she took her keys off of the key rack by the front door, after feeding her little one, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. A heart shaped face, with soft gray eyes looked back at her, her auburn hair in a high braid swung down to her shoulders. Dressed in a lovely green dress and red cloak her only jewelry was some curious crystal teardrop earrings that was with her when she woke up the first time.

Katherine had a date tonight so she wanted to make sure she look presentable. Besides it was her “Mother Goose” day outfit. The one time that she could bring Kailash and show off Mr. Qwety. She couldn’t wait to tell her original stories to the children. She went off to her job with a cheerful heart.  
****  
Jack pestered Bunny for clean water, since his always went to frost, to wash his clothes, while Santa snow globed the other guardians to the Warren. Jack still didn’t know why they went there. Santa’s workshop would have been better or at least straight to Tooth’s palace. More sunny at least. Washing off his pants was a breeze, but he had to take off his hoodie to really get the colors off. The drawings were with North since Jack threw them just as he landed in the stream. As Jack took off his hoodie, he brushed against some uneven stitching. He took a closer look once it was off and gasped. He reverently moved his fingers across the three names stitched on his hoodie. Anna, Jacknoick and Jack Frost. 

As he did so fragments of memories teased at him. His brother and sister laughing at him, the snow fort that they built. Other memories remained hidden, but the love shown through. He still didn’t know how he felt or knew Katherine but his family, he knew he was loved and was deeply loved in return. Like a real boy with a real family. That family continued with Jamie and the guardians. 

North’s loud boom of laughter made him jump. Dashing out of the grove of trees he used for privacy, Jack skidded to a stop as North continued to laugh, happy tears streaming down his face. “I got another memory of Katherine, she was flying a reindeer through the sky. No wonder, I said that believe is like seeing the reindeer fly for the first time. Katherine was the first one to believe in me and believe is what keeps us strong. She was my first friend. As Ombric was my first magic mentor. Ombric was his name, the old bearded staff man.”

The other guardians froze in what they were doing. Bunny paused in decorating an egg, Tooth almost fell from the sky and Sandy woke up from his nap. “Ombric?” They asked puzzled as one a strong teasing tugged at their memories struggling to get loose.

Tooth and Bunny frowned, the name sounded familiar, but they couldn’t pinpoint why. It teased at their memories stronger as they whispered the name to themselves. Sandy gave a silent gasp and then his sand was in a whirlwind, he was talking so fast. No one could keep up. Also he was accidentally flinging dream sand everywhere. Left, right, forward and backwards Bunny’s egg workers were falling asleep. Tooth dodged by flying high in the air along with Jack, North and Bunny were not so lucky. They got hit, sending them fast asleep.

Sandy gave a sheepish grin and then pictured a tooth. He indicated the answers might be in Tooth’s Palace. Jack and Tooth glanced at each other and at the sleeping guardians.

“Why do the ones that you put to sleep have to be the heaviest Sandy?” Tooth said as she poked Bunny with a foot as Jack searched North’s pockets for a snow globe.

Sandy gave an apologetic grin, eyes blinking innocently. He lifted the two sleeping beauties with his dream sand as Jack tossed the snow globe to Tooth and she opened a portal back home. 

As they went through the portal, Jack asked Tooth grumpily. “Did you know that North married Elsa?” 

Tooth light up with a hug grin and nodded rapidly. “Oh she had such beautiful teeth and their grand-kids teeth are just perfect. Almost as perfect as yours.”

“They had kids?!” Jack’s shout of shock was so very loud that it woke up Bunny who rolled off Sandy’s sand when they landed. He nipped a snow globe and went back to get some of his supplies for battle just in case leaving Jack a sputtering mess at the shocking news. 

The last thing he heard before he popped back over to his burrow was, “What do you mean North was a very handsome man when he was younger?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/riseoftheguardians/images/8/89/Qwerty0008.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20130116173246 Mr. Qwerty 
> 
> https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/riseoftheguardians/images/0/0f/Graexc_42632618_9781442430501.in03.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130601154438 - Kailash when she was little 
> 
> Two pictures of young North aka Santa Claus 
> 
> https://d28hgpri8am2if.cloudfront.net/book_images/onix/cvr9781442430495/nicholas-st-north-and-the-battle-of-the-nightmare-king-9781442430495_lg.jpg
> 
> http://www.theguardiansofchildhoodbooks.com/images/characters/young_north.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Pitch understands the whole thing or how darkness rules despite the differences.

Pitch Black paced back and forth in frustration at his dark globe shining with all the Guardians believer’s lights making it seem like it was the night sky, as his Nightmares eyed him warily. When Pitch lost the battle of Burgess and his minions turned on him, he had a hard time getting them back under his control, but he wasn’t a old general for nothing. Or at least had the memories of a old general.

He glared at the small strip of skin that appeared a few days ago on his hand that was very slowly spreading. That was not part of the plan at all. The general was gone, dead, out of existence. Pitch slowed his angry thinking as he realized what made the skin pop up again. That family comment he made to Jack. Growling he ran into the shadows and came out under the deepest shadow that was being cast in a children’s room. Twins from the look of it.  
Pitch grinned evilly. He had some children to scare and hopefully gather some more of dark into himself, and cast this human side of him gone once and for all. As the shadows lengthened so did he, the terror of the dark was a delicious feast that he ate up in spades. As Pitch moved from shadow to shadow to house to house from alley ways to dim lit park paths, he glanced at his hand periodically. Finally, after a long nights work from coast to coast, the patch of skin had retreated, but a small scab of it remained. 

He frowned at the scar looking wound. Calling on his darkest nightmare, he set off for the old country, were the dark was deepest and people still believed. Pitch Black willed his story to change once, he can do it again. Jack Frost will not defeat him. He had no power here, not anymore. He made sure of it.

**  
Bunny woke up first in Tooth’s Palace and something whispered in his ear to gather his staff and chocolates. He nipped a snow globe from the now awake North, and got some supplies. He was still chuckling when he came back to see Tooth grab the still sputtering immortal teenager and heard her say, “Focus! You need to concentrate.” Then she got distracted by Jack’s teeth and stuck her fingers in his mouth. Her little mini-mes, Baby Tooth and Vanish gathered around Jack, listening intently at Tooth’s instructions and sighs of awe. It was like being at the doctor’s office while a student was visiting everyone to learn about the trade.

Jack now completely distracted from the Elsa/North kid thing, back up into the air to get away from Tooth. He gently swatted away all the tooth fairies, but let Baby Tooth stay on his head, who settled down a content coo. “Whoa, no touching my teeth? Remember? We have a deal.”

“Oh right. Vanish, go get Jack’s teeth.” Tooth instructed her little sister who was trying her earnest to fluster Jack more then usual. Vanish pouted at her sister but went to work. Jack told Tooth his siblings names, Anna aka Mary and Jacknoick Ardelean. 

Baby Tooth switched to Jack’s shoulder as other mini-fairies went and grabbed those tooth boxes. Tooth lead the group to the pond near the mosaic art.

Vanish handed Jack his tooth box with bow and went to hover back with the other mini-fairies as Tooth took Baby Tooth onto her shoulder. She held Jack’s siblings boxes in her hands.

Tooth flew out into the middle of the pond with the two boxes and let them go. They hovered in mid-air. Jack was standing on the ice turning his tooth box over and over in his hands. “Now what?” He asked uncertain. He was over the shot of warmth Vanish’s presence always seem to give him.

Tooth smiled. “I don’t know if what you say is true with your missing memories, but if it is true then this will bring to light what once was hidden. I haven’t done this in ages. I almost forgotten how to do it.” She smiled at her sister, who came and took her hand. 

“It’s how I knew I had a sister, a real sister. When Vanish’s first teeth appeared from my mini-fairies, I didn’t know what to think. So I concentrated on the love that my father and mother had for me. Instead of more mini-fairies coming from that love.” Tooth’s smile light up her face and lit her eyes. 

Tears hovered in her eyes. “I saw Vanish’s own memories, how my parents survived to have Vanish. It lead me to her, and I brought her back here. We haven’t left each others sides until the Battle of Burgess.” She didn’t mention the unspoken friendly sister rivalry for Jack’s attention. The poor teenager was embarrassed enough by Vanish’s wild side.

“Jack I need you to concentrate on your frost magic, the memories of your family that you remember and form teeth to fit into the missing holes. Then Vanish and I will do the rest.” Tooth’s gaze looked up at the floating pillars of teeth making everyone follow. “It will look like that, but it will be different.”

Tooth went over, steady Jack’s tooth box as he formed three teeth and opened the box to put the teeth in. Before even the memories in the box could play out, a rush of cold light, like the core of a star being so hot it was cold, rushed out and frost started to form. Tooth had to yank back her hand before she got frostbitten.

Everyone backed up as Jack held his opened tooth box with wide eyes. He shot up into the air with the now opened boxes of his siblings their memories overlapping each other, forming and reforming in a triangle shape. But everyone’s eyes were looking every where else once Jack stopped in mid air. 

The frost that overlapped the boxes to form a surface so the memories would play out didn’t stop at the other two boxes that were connected to Jack’s. Instead of stopping there from Jack’s box small glistering threads of light made from the thinnest frost possible shot out crossing up and down the whole palace, like the largest spider web ever dotted with fresh dew just before dawn.

Jack could now move his hand from his tooth box. He was left gasping at the overwhelming onslaught of memories that he couldn’t really make sense of. “What, what’s going on? I can recall so many children who knew me, even some adults. I, I, don’t understand. I wasn’t invisible and alone for so long like I thought. I had a family.” 

Jack closed his eyes to stop the images, and surprisingly had some success. He found he could speed up or slow down or even in some cases, erase the memories. The first one he did on accident, so he didn’t do it for any of the others, he just shoved them all into the back of his mind.

He privately decided to never to mention the lady who threaten to throw herself into a volcano if Jack didn’t marry her. She didn’t of course but, luckily the man who became her beloved husband rescued her. Last that he knew they were still madly in love with each other. Honestly it was a bit nauseating at times. 

Tooth and her fairies once the light frost show ended was tallying up all the people that Jack claimed to know. Once they were done, Tooth came down to the gathered group, as Jack’s frost strands disappeared into light, leaving just the three siblings boxes connected to each others. 

Tooth was frowning, something she had never done or at least in front of her friends. Stern yes, battle ready yes, but worried enough to frown, no. “There’s a memory that one of my mini-fairies found that involves all of us. Well two really. It’s a bit unsettling.”

The intact memories outside of the tooth box came as a teardrop shape made of clear frost. Jack was the only one who could handle them. They watched as Jack dropped the teardrop frost onto the ice. It changed everything or almost everything they knew about themselves and their memories.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait!” Nicholas St. North held up his hand to stop Jack from touching the teardrop as Jack knelt on the ice, a hand-width away. “I thought that only Jack could completely access his memories. How did you see them?” Nick asked the mini-fairies glancing at Tooth as they told Tooth what they really saw.

“We can’t see see the memories, but if it’s important then the brightness of the memory glows more then usual.” Tooth explained, “It has happened before.” Baby Tooth nodded as she remembered Jacks’ glow of his memories.

“Well, Jack it’s time. Everyone ready? We get sleigh from Mrs. Claus. We go to Arendelle! To the Enchanted Forest!” Nick threw a snow globe that started to suck everyone in. Well, anyone close to the portal anyway. Bunny’s quick retreated to go through his tunnels to Santa’s Workshop, he grabbed Tooth as she waved goodbye to her sister and her mini-fairies who stayed to hold down the every ending job of teeth gathering. One portal a trip was enough for her and she knew that there would be more in her future. 

Jack as he grabbed his tooth boxes wasn’t as luckily. Sandy just whipped by him with a smile as he made a impressive sand plane. Nick was holding on to Twiner as he jumped into the portal that lead right onto the sleigh, Jack landing right on top of Holly Claus who was waiting with a huge smile on her face. She gently moved him aside and handed Nick the reins. 

Before anyone could recover from the quick trip, Santa started off again, his wife grinning like a loon as her husband drove like Christmas Eve was ending. Which it was, completely gone. Almost. Arendelle was always the last part of his trip. Then it was a vacation until the New Year. Then work began again. The Yetis could keep the elves in line for that long.

Bunny was wide-eyed, clinging his staff with one hand and the sleigh with another. “Why can’t I?” His next words were a scream as they landed next to a very impressive ice palace. A huge snowman and little snow babies greeted them with a snow pile hug. The only ones who seemed to enjoy it was Jack and Nick. The others sputtered out of the pile to go back into the sleigh. Bunny and Tooth were hugging each other so tight that you couldn’t tell one from the other. It was really cold.

Nick tossed the reins to Sandy who wiggled out of the pile first, caught them. Holly was swiftly passing out the Christmas gifts to the snow creatures, leaping into the sleigh as it took off towards Arendelle and from there, the Enchanted Forest, Holly throwing a snow portal for the snow creatures to follow them. 

“Go and say hello to my family first. Jack and I will catch up. We have business here.”  
Jack frowned puzzled at the turn of events as everyone left. 

“Why?” Jack asked as Nick turned him around. Nick pointed to the ice palace glistering in the night sky.

“Now tell me about that. Elsa never said. She would always say it was gift from an old friend. She didn’t want it to disappear.” Nick’s tender smile softened his eyes as he remembered asking Elsa about it who blushed deeply and didn’t really respond. Even after they were married.

Jack didn’t notice as he ran a hand down the long crack that was repaired with his frost making it seem as a long pillar of frost suddenly appeared there over night. Which in a way it did.

“She kept it. But why? I mean why? Wait how is everything still here if Elsa is gone? Is Olaf alive too?” Jack asked as they walked into the ice palace.

“Elsa’s magic is alive and well because well um.” Nick suddenly feel old and awkward. He would not have this conversation with Jack Frost. “In a way she’s still alive, her ice magic got passed on. The bridge between the Enchanted Forest and the Arendelle lives on through her descendants spirits. Elsa’s and mine, Kristoff’s and Anna’s.” Nick was begging in his mind that Jack would not ask how that happened. At all. 

“I know that you and Elsa had kids you told me before. I still think it’s weird.”

Ok, so Jack was jealous, super jealous that Nick got to see that side of Elsa and he didn’t. But at the same time, he was glad that she had a life and honestly if she had to have kids with anyone he’ll pick Nick if not himself.

“Biology is weird.” Nick agreed. 

Jack Frost glanced slyly at Nick as he was walking up the steps to the upper room. “So how do you make children anyway?” Jack knew, he’s been around for 300 yeas but he wanted to see if he could trip up Nick, literally. 

Nick stumbled on the ice steps but recovered to Jack’s disappointment. He glanced at the grinning Fun guardian. “I’ll tell you if you tell me how in the world this” Nick waved his hands towards the huge frosted over crack in the wall. “happened, and I’ll tell you all about Elsa, I met, married and had a child.”

Jack jumped up and settled himself on the railing, leaning Twiner against the wall. He grinned as Nick made a comfortable looking armchair that looked out into the night that had the touch of the rising sun. 

“Deal. I’ll tell you about got I distracted by a beautiful, one of a kind ice palace and um well met Elsa. I was surprised that she could see me. I mean no one could ever see me. But she explained about the spirits and how she was the fifth one. But that was a few days after I completely shattered her ice palace into pieces. This crack was the first indent I accidentally made. I can’t believe Elsa kept it.” 

He laid a hand on the healed crack. If Jack concentrated enough he could even feel Elsa’s magic there entwined with his forever. It wasn’t a perfect fit, he expected that Nick’s magic didn’t entwined with Elsa’s completely either. Even after her death, Elsa warmed his heart so very much. He wondered if he would ever feel that way again.

Nick snorted. “You ran into her wall, I fell from the sky into the Enchanted Forest with my torn air balloon and broke my leg in two pieces. I was not a happy man. I had work to do. I was there on business only and got off course a bit.”

“Did Elsa come and fix you up?” Jack made kissy sounds. After all a kiss helps make a wound heal.

“No, I was knocked unconscious from the fall. Funnily enough my magic wasn’t working at that point. It was very strange. I came to while some old busybodies healers discussed that maybe they could break Elsa’s leg, and from then they could match me up with Elsa. Thankfully the Rock Trolls were visiting Elsa at the time nipped that idea in the bud.” Nick shivered. Those healers were scary. But not as scary as the Rock Trolls when they got an idea in their heads.

“Then the Rock Trolls intervened.” 

Jack grimaced. “I’ve meet them once after Elsa died. They said that I was missing a part of my heart. Not literally, of course, but I lost something precious. Not from Elsa’s death. They said that I would find it again. Whatever was missing.”

North kept silent on what he thought Jack was missing. He had an inkling but he let Jack take his own course. The two old spirits laughed and cried as they remembered the woman that they loved when they were much younger. 

**  
As Nick and Jack were swapping Elsa stories, Pitch Black landed in the land of Transylvania. 

“King of the Werewolves. Come out. I have questions.” Pitch Black glared at the crumpling castle that was the scene of his final forgotten defeat that only he remembered.

“Pitch Black.” A huge werewolf came out of the shadows. “My great-grandfather, Skreevlick Shadowbent had stories about you. How he help defeat you.” 

Before the young werewolf lord could step forward, Pitch had him bundled up in his shadows tight. “Now tell me, where is that bookworm Mr. Qwerty? It’s time to get the rest of my shadows back. After all, I can’t conquer the universe with just my night mares. I need my dream pirates, my fearlings and my nightmare men.” The darkness squeezed the breathe out of the young werewolf. 

The small shiver of fear that Pitch felt from the werewolf was just the beginning of the werewolf’s panic. Pitch’s sinister glimmer in his eyes made him shiver even more in fright as it traveled into a evil grin. The guards couldn’t move to get rid of Pitch to save their young lord. They were all caught in their own night mares since Pitch’s attack was sudden and many. 

“I know that you had a hand in protecting Mother Goose, Katherine. Now I thought I could start with the youngest of your clan and use them to attack her tree estate. After all she’s probably there. Now where is it? I need the world’s darkest deepest horrifying stories ever. Mr. Qwerty has recorded them all and been gathering more. After all I did write it to be. The mythosphere is breaking up and the time has come. Where is the Isle of Ganderly? It moved with her guards, the Raconturks. The country they resigned in is deserted. The people are scattered to the four winds. Where did they hid Katherine’s tree house?” The ice cold hiss made the fear grow deeper.

***

Kozmotis Pitchiner’s right palm was burning enough to wake him up. He put a band aid on the black scab like scar. He texted his daughter Emily Jane to schedule a meeting and then he went to the library. He had a lovely librarian to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write Nick and Jack's conversation about how their Elsa's stories in another story. It'll come.


End file.
